


Eric.uy

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: Carteek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: Just a sneak peek of an AU I might or might not do in the future... This was made as a birthday gift for a friend.





	Eric.uy

He was tired. Eric had stayed up until 2:30 am Last night playing and now it was only 7:30 and he was already making his way to that wasn't all of it of course. It had been five months and Eric was heavily feeling the weight of it. He was getting tired of this new place, this new school, the new people. He didn't care that much about fitting in, not like the others at least, but he constantly felt that everyone was out to get him in there. He was the weird foreign guy who didn't cared about anyone else than himself. Didn't care about whatever traditions his peers could have. Didn't care about the school's status quo. Eric was an agent of disruption there.

He wasn't completely alone though. His natural charisma had warned him a good friend and some other guys who were okay enough for his standards. But everyone else seemed to have a huge beef with him and there was not a single day Eric could spend at school without an argument or fight happening. Those weren't that bad though, they bought some excitement to the boring air of such a small and remote mountain town. But they had been escalating lately and Eric was worried now that something actually bad would happen soon if things continued this way.

And just as he was thinking that a bright mop of unruly curly hair appeared on his field of view, making Eric roll his eyes and walk faster trying to avoid having to be held there and forced to interact with the owner of said hair. Luckily for him, Kyle was too busy arguing with Wendy by the school gates while a distraught looking Stan tried to stop a possible fight between his super best friend and his girlfriend. So Eric could slip past them unnoticed, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with two of the people who were making his life more difficult in that place.

When going past Tweek's locker, Eric lightly tickled the blond boy's sides, making the smaller teen jump surprised and bang his head that was still inside his locker. Tweek turned around looking scared for a second until he was met with Eric's smirk "Gahhh! Don't do that!"

"Hello to you too Tweek" Eric faked a polite bow while still snickering.

The twitchy blond finally was able to calm down and rolled his eyes before smiling at the other "You really need to stop doing that. One day I'll end up punching you or worse"

"What? Domestic violence this soon?" Eric chuckled but nodded "Okay…" They looked at each other with warm but almost timid smiles. They hadn't talked explicitly about it since that night of the Last weekend but every time they were near each other now the air felt charged with something that both soothed and inflamed them. Eric knew they would have 'the talk' sooner or later but he was kinda dreading that moment. It could change the only really good thing Eric had gotten into since he came to this country.

"Are you coming to my place after school?" Eric asked with a thick and honeyed voice "You left me curious the other day about that thing you wanted to try before we were interrupted…"

Tweek kept his look on Eric but backed away a bit as the bigger boy got closer. They were the same height but somehow Eric's husky build made him appear way bigger" We'll be alone?"

Eric nodded grinning suggestively "The whole night if you want to stay"

The blond smiled wider but turned around to grab his things "We'll see… "He slipped to the side but not before giving Eric's belly a soft squeeze and began walking away "See you at lunch"

Eric was boiling already but didn't go after the blond. It was still quite strange to see the boy who usually was a paranoid, shivering mass of pure nerves and adrenaline being this smooth, seductive guy though there was still a lot about Tweek that he didn't know. The heavy brunet headed to his own locker then, hurrying up by the cafeteria to get some hot water in his thermos before going to class.

Everyone still gave him weird looks in class every time he poured himself some of the hot beverage he drank every morning. The only one who seemed to be okay with it was Kenny who sometimes even asked for some of it. But that guy had no qualms about pretty much anything so Eric wasn't still sure if that was a good thing or not. He liked Kenny though, even if he insisted in Eric hanging out with his friends who didn't have the best of opinions about him.

Speaking of people with bad opinions about Eric… Kyle walked into the classroom followed by Craig. The two exchanged a weird look and went to their seats. Well, now it was obvious that something bad was coming for Eric. The brunet thought that maybe he was hanging out with Tweek too much and his paranoia was rubbing off on him but he had at least some reasons to think that way. Kyle had been against pretty much everything Eric did since practically day one. Craig on the other hand had been mostly indifferent to him but in the last week the raven haired boy always gave a nasty look every time he saw Eric.

"Cartman… Cartman!" Kyle's shout resonated all around the table where Eric and some others were having lunch. The large brunet had hoped that ignoring Kyle the first time would work but that had been foolish of him. That never worked with Kyle, not when it came to him at least "The chemistry teacher called me aside just now telling me that if we don't turn in our assignment by Monday he will fail us this period "The ginger look just one tiny thing away from exploding.

Eric shrugged without looking up from his plate "Yeah okay. I'll finish it tomorrow or something"

"You said you had already turned it in!" The shriek made everyone in the cafeteria turn around to look at them. Kyle was trembling from the fury "You told me that last fucking week! You're gonna fucking do your part today and you will send it to me before handing it to the teacher…"

"Fuck you Kahl" Eric scoffed smirking a bit at how Kyle went red with anger like every time Eric pronounced his name like that "You don't order me around. I'll have the stupid homework done by Monday"

Kyle stomped on the table Hard making everyone's plates to jump "You will raise that horrible ass full of lard of yours and you will do your part of our work today you stupid asshole! I won't let you ruin my grades record"

Eric glared at the food that had fallen off his plate and slowly stood up to face the red head "You ruined my lunch… "The brunet was gritting his teeth and stood aside of his bench ready to fight. Kyle may have been an inch taller and very athletic from being in the track team but Eric was sure he could crush his skinny neck with one hand.

Then the brunet felt something tugging at his sweater and was surprised to see Tweek shaking his head and trembling with fear in his eyes "Don't do this Eric. Please"

"Listen to your 'boyfriend' fatass" Kyle's scoff was filled of disdain as he looked at them with a nasty smirk "Unless you want to hide behind him. At least he could give some of a fight"

Eric pushed Kyle who stumbled back a couple of steps and quickly lunged forward again to punch the brunet. Eric dodged the punch, grabbing Kyle's arm and used his momentum to launch him against the wall. Kyle quickly stopped himself with a hand and moved to attack again but was stopped by Kenny and Stan. Still he managed to throw a kick towards Eric's knee which the brunet couldn't evade fully on time. Eric moved forward to keep fighting but Tweek, Clyde and Token were already grabbing him.

Kyle struggled against his friend's hold while shouting "I'll make my father deport you and your whore of a mother you obese piece of shit!"

"Te vas a la reconcha de tu madre judio hijo de puta!" Eric managed to free one of his hands and threw a cup towards Kyle, if it had been an actual glass it would have surely hurt the ginger badly.

Tweek promptly grabbed Eric's hand and put himself right in front of the brunet blocking his view "GGAHHH! Calm down! mmhhhhhh Eric please…" He was jittering intensely but held the other firmly.

Eric looked at the blond as if he had snapped from a dream and frowned more worried than angry already "Okay Tweekers, okay…" He took a deep breath and hugged Tweek both trying to soothe the other as well as himself "Are you okay?"

Tweek nodded against Eric's neck and separated still vibrating a bit "We should get out of here…" Eric looked around at everyone who were in turn staring at them, especially Craig who was sending an unmistakable death stare in his direction. The brunet nodded and let go of Tweek "It's all good guys. Thanks" Tweek said to Token and Clyde before leading Eric out of the cafeteria.

Once outside they wandered around the basketball court until they saw Kenny, Stan and Butters around a clearly still angry Kyle who was rubbing at his wrist. When their eyes met for a second, Eric felt again the rush of fury going through his body but also registered the look in Kyle's eyes, which shown way more than just the anger from before. Tweek saw Eric looking that way and walked to the other side of him, again blocking the view "Forget about nnnggghhhh Kyle for now please"

"Yeah, whatever" Eric shrugged and kept walking with Tweek heading in the opposite direction from the other group.

He knew it. Eric knew this was going to end bad and the worst part was that for the first time he wasn't mad at things going bad just for him. Yes, sometimes it was amusing for him to argue with Kyle. It took his mind from how boring and also paradoxically overwhelming South Park could be. Eric had been born and raised in a small city which wasn't even comparable to any of the renowned landmarks of the USA but it was the capital city of his country and thus it didn't have the feel of a small town that he hated. Everyone knowing everything about everyone else. Nothing to do for an active and energetic teen like himself. And the fact that he not only felt but was actually pretty much trapped there for at least almost two years…

So Kyle was a good escape from all that. The ginger managed to push his buttons easier than anyone else and every talk with him felt like a challenge for Eric. But fighting him? Actually trading fists with the intention of hurting each other? And that hatred Kyle showed him earlier. That was something Eric loathed indeed.

Now though, after school had ended and he was walking back home with Tweek, Eric pushed all those thoughts aside and concentrated on his companion. He hadn't expected things to go this way with the blond. Yes he had found Tweek attractive since they met but the guy had been unavailable and they developed a nice friendship which Eric thought was going to be all he would get from the other until that night just a week before when everything shifted between them. Or maybe not that much. They had been close since they started to talk when Eric still had no one in South Park he could really trust. They had just moved closer. Like when they crossed the doorframe of Eric's house and the brunet wasted no second before pinning Tweek against the wall, pressing their bodies and lips together.

Explosive. If Eric had to choose a word for whatever he had with Tweek it would be that one. And he hoped that however long this would last it would remain that way.

Tweek quickly wrapped his arms around Eric and kissed him hard, moaning into Eric's mouth and pressing the brunet further against himself. His hands roamed all over Eric's back but remained chastely above the waistline even when both boys knew inside that they wanted much more.

Eric broke the kiss briefly to smirk at the blond and signal with his head towards the rest of the house "Couch or room?"

"Bed" Tweek matched his smirk with a sensual purr in his words which made Eric's whole body to shiver in anticipation. The brunet practically dragged Tweek upstairs and they crashed on the poor bed that creaked under their weight, but neither of the teens minded about it as their mouths had returned to their heated dance. Tongues parting lips and going into warm recesses, eliciting loud moans and groans of pure pleasure, hands touching hungrily every inch of the desiring bodies though still maintaining at least a semblance of control by not going further than before. Until Eric began ravishing Tweek's neck, licking hotly and suckling hard enough to mark the skin. Tweek in response led Eric's right hand directly to his ass, crying out when it squeezed the soft flesh through the denim and his own hand moved quickly over Eric's huge ass squeezing hard making the brunet to curse under his breath "Fuck Tweek… I want you…"

Tweek replied by sneaking his hand under Eric's pants and caressing the heated and soft skin of the brunet's butt "Then take me…"

It had been like a magic spell. The right words and moves that dispelled any restrain Eric still had and he bit Tweek's collarbone savagely as his hand went to unbutton Tweek's shirt. The blond's hand was still moving deliciously over his skin and every second that passed Eric felt like his life would slip away if he didn't had all of Tweek. His hands were trembling under the arousal and the buttons were proving to be near impossible to undo. In his desperation Eric directly yanked the shirt open, tearing away the buttons.

Tweek stopped his caressing and frowned a little bit though with a light smile "Wow… This is hot but you should slow down a bit…"

Eric just stopped for a second but the sight of Tweek laying in his bed with his clothes torn apart seemed to erase his reason and he dove to lick and suck at Tweek's chest, chewing on his nipples desperately while his hand gripped hard at the tent in the blond's pants.

Tweek yelped at that and patted on Eric's back "Eric…. GAAAHH!" He yelped again when Eric tried to forcibly yank his pants down too "Eric! UGGHHH! Please! Eric stop!" Tweek tried to push Eric away but the brunet wouldn't budge so he slapped him in the face, not hard enough to hurt but just trying to wake the other from his lusted craze.

"What the…" Eric blinked a couple of times and then looked down to the blond who was now trembling harder than he had ever seen him. Eric let go of him as his face turned to concern and regret "Shit… What… I'm sorry Tweekers…"

Tweek slid away from under Eric and sat on the edge of the bed looking truly agitated but more out of the nerves than the previous arousal "That was… Ugghhhh… That was a bit too much…"

"I'm sorry Tweek" Eric sat on the bed too and went to hug the blond but he flinched away, just a bit but enough to stop Eric "Fucking hell…" He rubbed his face and looked at the other boy in clear regret "I don't know… I didn't want to do this… I've never…"

Tweek was breathing deep now trying to calm himself down. He shook his head and then moved closer to Eric taking his hand "This was going to be your first too?"

Eric nodded and sighed "I didn't think I would react like this though… I mean, I fucking want you but I wouldn't like… Rape you or anything…"

"I know Eric" Tweek shifted so that he could hug the brunet. He still shivered but not as much as before "I wanted it to so it wasn't gonna be rape anyways. But it was a bit too much for me…"

Eric hugged Tweek tightly and caressed his back softly "I fucking ruined it right?"

The blond snorted but planted a warm kiss on Eric's cheek "Just a little bit…" Then he sighed and shrugged "I… I mean, I wanted it to happen you know? But even if I had decided to do it I'm not really sure I'm ready yet…"

"If you have doubts then you're not ready" Eric declared and his eyes turned a bit somber for a moment "It sucks if you do something like this without fully being there and wanting it… Trust me, I know it"

Tweek furrowed his brow and shot a surprised look at Eric "Wait, didn't you say it was gonna be your first time?"

Eric looked away and huffed "Going all the way and with someone I really like and actually wanting it yeah…"

There was a brief silence then where Tweek traded his surprise for worry and he squeezed Eric's hand "Oh shit… Don't tell you were…"

"It's not what you're thinking" Eric shook his head dismissing Tweek's words "It isn't a sob story about abuse or anything. I was just an idiot and stuff happened that shouldn't have. Don't worry about it"

Tweek nodded looking down and softly rubbed his thumb over the back of Eric's hand "Are you okay?"

Eric looked down to their hands and nodded, his lips curving in a light smile "Yeah. Are you okay?" He looked up to Tweek's green eyes "Are we okay?"

The blond leaned forward and kissed Eric softly before nodding "Sure. Though maybe it's best to try it again some other time…"

The husky teen scoffed but kissed Tweek back smiling warmly at him "Okay, since the sexy mood is over we should go downstairs and make it up with food, I have just the thing for it…" He stood up and kissed Tweek's hand softly before heading out of the room. The blond laughed but followed him quickly.

"So… Is this super awesome 'fix it all' meal of yours gonna be ready soon or what?" Tweek said amused watching Eric going around the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Never thought you would be this impatient" Eric scoffed and checked in the oven "Yeah… I guess they're done…" He took out a large roasting pan from the oven and promptly begun getting everything ready. Just some minutes after he presented Tweek with a plate in which rested what it looked like a pretty big and fat red sausage split in two inside a hamburger bun with so much other stuff inside that some of it was sludging down the sides.

It sincerely looked huge and Tweek glanced at it with serious doubts "What is it?"

"This is the classic 'Chorizo al pan'. Which would be like sausage in bread basically…" Eric replied with a huge grin on his face "Don't be fooled by the name though. This one is supercharged with everything that would make it delicious. Or at least everything I could find or prepare here anyways…" The brunet removed the top bun and Tween looked amazed at all the different things that were inside "Okay so you have the Chorizo obviously" Eric pointed at the sausage "And then there's the lettuce and tomato, mayo, pickles, salsa criolla, mushrooms, catalanes which is like a pepper or something, adobo, garlic and parsley sauce and chimichurri"

"Yeah… I have no idea what half of those things are…" Tweek chuckled "But it looks and smells pretty good. Eric put back the bun and Tweek grabbed it all, trying to not spill too much and took a large bite of it. The doubts in his face disappeared fast and he shot an amazed look at Eric "This is fucking good!" he exclaimed with his mouth still full.

Eric smiled pleased and nodded proudly "And you didn't even tried it like it's supposed to be made… I mean, if it were for me I would have made them by the embers but apparently even the weather in your lovely mountain town seems to hate me so I haven't been able to use my mediotanque even once…"

Tweek put down the food and frowned slightly "Eric… Are you still going on with that? This town doesn't hate you"

"They do Tweek! They hate me and my mother" The brunet huffed and sat down in front of Tweek "And I hate it too. Fucking stupid redneck idiots…"

"Well I don't hate you. And I'm sure the other guys don't hate you either" Tweek said looking offended "Maybe I should go if you only think of us as some stupid redneck idiots"

"I wasn't talking about you!" Eric shot a quick and worried look at the blond "You know that"

"Yeah well, I'm part of South Park so if you hate this town you hate me too" Tweek took a deep breath and shook his head "I know what you mean though… But it's not like that. You're still a novelty here Eric, but you're not the easiest guy to handle so they don't know still how to feel about you. And your mother has a history here too…"

"A history everyone loves to remind me of" Eric replied through gritted teeth but he sighed and shrugged "I don't care about then anyways…"

"And about me?" Tweek asked giving Eric a faint smile.

Eric scoffed and made his fingers walk through the table to where Tweek's hand was and grabbed it softly "I think you know the answer…"

"What I think… Is that you need to get your mind off all the tensions from today" Tweek smiled and moved the plate to be between them "So help me finish this so we can go back to your room and watch something. Maybe we won't have sex tonight but I've been also thinking about snuggling with you to some movie…"

"Yeah… That sounds about right" Eric smiled and then it turned into a devious smirk "So we're sleeping together still?"

"If you promise not to destroy the clothes I have left during the night…" Tweek winked an eye to the brunet. Eric chuckled and grabbed a knife to split their meal in two.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
